Innocence
by XthirteenX
Summary: My version of L's funeral, very sad. The Whammy boys are in this so yay, but it still is sad. rated T for language.


Yes I am still alive! This is a very short but very sad fic that popped into my head so I typed it up real quick and this is the result. It only took a few minutes to write but I am pretty happy with the out come.

The name is from the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne which I do not own. I was watching a video for L- Change The World with this song when I got this idea. If you want to watch it is called L-Change the World // best moments of L it is a great video that I don't own either, it is by it's respectful owners.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? I only own a bar of chocolate which is now being eaten by my stomach acids in my tummy but I don't even own that really...

Please enjoy,

XIII

Silence that was all that could be heard in the grave site. Light had expected it to just be a small funeral, just those on the Task Force but to his surprise there were many children between the ages of two to eighteen. The silence was only broken by the soft sobs of the younger kids and the gentle shush of the elders trying to calm them. All were odd, had some trait that set them apart from normal kids but three in particular stood out. First was a small albino boy wearing white pajamas and twirling a strand of his white hair around a pale finger. The second was a blond boy who at first Light had confused for a girl because of the hair which went down to the boy's shoulders also the fact that he was munching on a chocolate bar, he was wearing skin tight leather that didn't seem appropriate for a boy his age to be wearing. The third had shockingly red hair and eyes that were covered with goggles, he was holding a game boy but wasn't playing it, he had on a striped shirt and tan cargo pants.

"It's not fair..." the blond muttered softly, but his voice carried in the silence.

"First Whammy, now L?" he continued looking to the redhead next to him.

"Their was nothing we could do Mel." The boy said softly, sadly. The blond grit his teeth in anger before crushing the chocolate bar in his hand. Dropping it he turned to the boy and punched him. The other didn't react other then take a few steps back from the impact. He continued to throw punches at the other boy who didn't even try and defend himself, Sochiro moved to stop him but the albino stopped him.

"It's best to let Mello release his anger before it gets out of hand." He explained monotone. Sochiro looked confused but made no further attempt to stop it. The blond continued until he grew tiered and he collapsed into the redhead's chest shaking. The two fell to their knees and made no move to get up. The redhead held the other boy rocking him back and forth as he began to sob. This caused a chain reaction with the younger children and soon almost all of them were softly sobbing.

"God dammit! I can't take it!" the blond shouted and ran off leaving the other boy still sitting on the ground as tears began to silently fall down his cheeks. The rain making it hard to tell who was crying and who was just covered in rain.

"Matt, what will you think will happen?" the albino asked uninterestedly.

"Shit, I don't know. Whammy's gone, L's gone, now Mello's gone, he's going to end up dead I know it." The boy whispered brokenly. He then smiled sadly and stood up, heading in the same direction the blond had gone.

"Where are you going?" the white-haired boy asked not even bothering to look up at him.

"Like a loyal dog I must follow my master, even to death." The boy replied laughing slightly and continued walking away.

"Damn, I hate these kids but I hate Kira even more. By killing L, he killed their last bit of hope and innocence. They have already had everything taken from them. Their parents, their childhoods, even their lives, L meant so fucking much to them." A man named Roger sighed before heading off to comfort a crying three year old. For the first time since Light had become Kira he felt a slight twinge of guilt. But he quickly pushed it away. He was creating a better world for these kids and L had been in the way of that, it was necessary to kill him. Wasn't it? He was sad however, L had been a worthy opponent but as some might say, _The pen is mightier then the sword. _Light then walked away, Ryuk following behind laughing to himself as he stared at the seemingly empty space above Light's head.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yes I am evil like that. This fic is now over gasp! Please review and tell me what you think I love to hear it but please no flamers. Constructive critisism is one thing but telling someone their story is shit is just plain old rude! If you don't like it then don't read it!


End file.
